Raised Among Dragons
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Yugi was raised by dragons after his mother's death and has an elemental dragon's blood running through his veins. Yugi strongly believes he is a dragon and humans are evil but what happens when he meets a prince name Atem(Yami)? Will Yugi learn to trust humans or will he hate them? Read to find out! WARNING YAIO FANFIC! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! Tendershipping as well
1. Chapter 1

**D.K: So I had this idea wanted to publish and if goes as well. I will make more chapters. So here's the summary!**

 **Summary: Yugi was raised by dragons after his mother died to protect also has the blood of an elemental dragon through his veins. He is raised to believe and know that mankind is dangerous and can't be trusted. So what happens when Yami a prince who's next in line to be pharaoh meets this wild, dragon raised boy? (YamixYugi)(possible Vivian or Anzu bashing)**

No one's Pov~

 _A peasant woman ran as fast as her tired legs could take her, while she held a small bundle in her grasp. What was chasing her was her own husband, one of the Pharaoh's guards and one of the pharaoh high priest. The reason why they were chasing her she had given birth to a child and had refused to give the child into slavery and own by Aknadin. When she found out she was with a child her foolish husband had made a deal with Aknadin for their first born child to his personal servant for a sum of some gold and silver. She was appalled at this and ran away to her mother in hopes of hiding from them. Once her beautiful child was born they had discovered her location and was now hunting her down to get their hands on the child. She dared not let her only child be forced to work for that cruel tyrant of a so-called priest, she wanted her child to know freedom, to have a proper childhood and to live without fear of being punished or even killed._

 _"You can't keep running Sabakuhana, the child will be mine and you will be killed for your actions," Aknadin shouted as he chased her. She held the child even closer to heart praying to the gods that her child will not be taken by that tyrant. She looked ahead and saw large and deep claw marks within the forest showing that she soon entering dragon territory. Dragons were feared creatures by their brute strength and deadly flames but also respected for the intense intelligence and loyalty. She knew it going to be a low chance of a bunch of dragons letting her stay there in the forest with them and letting raise her child but she had to take it. She ran with little energy she had left and sprinted into the forest quickly. Aknadin came to a halt and growled in frustration. "Well!? What are you waiting for go get her and get me that child!" He shouted._

 _"B-but sir w-we can't its dragon territory. And I don't feel like getting my ass cooked in there. Not to mention there's a huge shadow reaper dragon in there and I heard he's dangerous." The guard said before speeding off._

 _"I-i agree with the guard. I rather not face such creature such as that." The child's father said before was stabbed in the stomach with a sharp dagger._

 _"You wasted my time you foolish man." He said before turning and leaving the man's corpse to be claimed by scavenger dragons, vultures or jackals._

 _Once Sabakuhana felt safe she rested upon a tree and held her crying son close. She gently rocked him back and forth in a slow motion and began to hum a lullaby. Soon the child's cries had died down into a soft whimper._

 _"Do not worry my sweet Yugi, I will always love you and hold you within my heart. For not even, the priest or gods can get between my love for you." She said softly. But then a snarl and growl came from a nearby bush. Out came a scavenger dragon pack all of them had the look of ready to fill their stomachs. They saw Yugi in her hands and drew closer to her with their eyes on the small bundle. She held it close. "No you can't eat my child I won't let you!" She shouted her back close to the trees. She saw a rock and threw it at the alpha's eye. He hissed in pain before screeching to the others to attack. Soon the scavenger dragons came upon her but Sabkauhana protected her child with all her might. Sabakuhanan protected Yugi no matter how much the small dragons bite or clawed at her, she was not letting her child go. Soon the leader of the pack grew tried and joined in on the attack hoping she would loosen her grip. Just when the leader of scavenger dragon pack thought she's going finally release the bundle a loud and powerful roar made them all stand and shake in their place. Standing tall and proud above them was a shadow reaper dragon and he was biggest one yet._

 _His scales were obsidian black and his wings were powerful but also graceful. He had a semi-long tail with the tip of tail ending in a spade, his head was crowned long sharp horns and his spine had a grey-black mane. The scavenger dragons quickly fled leaving poor tattered and weak Sbakuhana alone. She knew she wasn't going make it due to these injuries and looked into the shadow reaper dragon's purple eyes and slowly got up. As she walked closer each step was like agonizing pain for her. She soon stood before the dragon._

 _"P-please wise and powerful dragon watch over my son, Yugi. I don't have much time for this world and I wish he can be protected. Please just grant me this one wish." She said weakly. The dragon took pity on her before taking the child gently within his arm and holding it._

 _"Alright, I will take the child and raise it as my own." He said. Sabakuhana smiled weakly before collapsing to the ground and dragon looked at the child who was crying and whimpering. He gently nuzzled him with his muzzle and put the child to sleep. Before he turns to head home he did the most honorable thing and buried Sabkuhana near a beautiful tree and crave in the bark. 'A human mother with the heart of purity.' He soon headed to his cave were his mate and small sleeping fledglings and bundle of eggs were waiting._

 _"Love are you alright." The red female dragon asked._

 _"Yes I am alright but a human woman was brutally attacked by Dagger and his pack and she had an innocent child in her arms. Her dying wish was for me to watch over her child and raise him as our own." He said. The female dragon gasped and quickly took the child from her husband's arms and held it._

 _"Why in the world would they attack a mother and her child?" She asked._

 _"You know them, they attack any creature weaker than them. It disgusts me deeply and makes me want to bite off their tails one by one." He said settling down near his mate. The female dragon nodded and was nuzzling the child in a motherly manner._

 _"Poor child, love we need to protect and raise this child but what happens if dagger comes back?" She said looking at the male dragon._

 _"We could give the child one of our blood so he is able to have some power." He said._

 _"Great idea but it can't be yours just yet. I don't think he is able to handle it. I'll give him some of mine." She said._

 _"Alright my love." He replied back. She gave the child her bloody and grew a pair of purple wings with black webbing and golden tips and a sleek but long tail appeared. The child giggled softly and gave a small coo that made the female dragon smile happily. She gently hummed the child to sleep."Oh, what is his name?" She asked._

 _"His name is Yugi." The male dragon replied before draping his wing over his mate and offspring and his new adopted child._

 **D.K: So how was it so far?Good or bad? Comment down below and sorry for the grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**D.K: Hello fellow Yugioh fans and lovers of puzzleshipping, here is another chapter raised among dragons! I hope you all enjoy it too! Yugi the disclaimer plz my good friend**_

 _ **Yugi: Sure thing, Dragon-kid789 does not own Yugioh but she does own the ocs. Comment and review!**_

 **~Sixteen Year Time Skip~**

A young teen dragon was laying in the sun and was asleep on top of a tail slowly twitching every now and then as a gentle breeze blew through his mane. He was so relaxed he was unaware a pair of amethyst eyes and miss match eyes were watching him. Slowly and carefully they sneaked up on the dragon. Without a warning the pounced on the blissful dragon with enough force to knock him off the rock.

"AH!THE CAMELS ARE ATTACKING FROM THE AIR!" He shouted loudly and hide behind only to stop and turn to see Yugi his adopted brother and D.K his young sister laughing their tails off. He growled in angry and embarrassed that he shouted something so silly out loud. "Yugi and D.K how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!?" The dragon said.

"Hmm, about a thousand times but we don't listen you know that Kent,"Yugi said cheerfully while D.K laughed softly. Kent huffed before gently pouncing on the two.

"Well, now I have to punish you two," Kent said with a playful smirk before ruffling up their hair.

"Oh come on, Kent no fair you know its hard to get my hair to look perfect!" Yugi whined as he tries fixing his hair.

"Yeah, no fair," D.K said before gently grooming her mane with her dainty paw. Kent smiled happily before laying back down on his favorite rock.

"Serves you two right," Kent said but only to shoved off his rock again by B.D his other sister.

"Nice rock Kenty boy mind if I take it." She said before resting down on top of the rock. Kent got up quickly and was about to pounce on her when an audible sigh was heard. Michelle the oldest sister was watching from her favorite tree branch.

"Are you seriously going to fight her for an old dusty rock?" She questions with an emotionless tone.

"Are you saying I can't win against her?"Kent said.

"Well you have lost to her before," Yugi replied which Kent to mock growl at him before trying to his seat back from his younger sister. B.D, of course, dodge him and watch get a mouth full of sand. Kent quickly spits the sand out and was dusting his tongue off to get rid of the taste of sand. It causes the others to laugh softly.

"Still can't beat B.D, my dear brother," Yugi said jokingly. Kent huffed softly and sat down embarrassed.

"Don't worry Kent, you will get her someday." Said there father Shade and beside him was his two other sons Deidara **(1)** and Sly.

"It's kinda sad that old Kenty boy still can't fight B.D. His own little sister," Sly said smirking watching Kent get mad before chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE AND DON'T CALL ME KENTY!" Kent shouted as he chased him. Shade gave a playful sigh.

"Those two always are fighting about something."He said.

"Yes, but they do love each other." Kyu their mother said.

"Hi, mom," Yugi said before touching heads with her.

"Hello my child, how are you?" She asked giving him a gentle lick on the head.

"I'm fine mom, I'm ready for my next lesson." He said happily. Kyu of course smiled and led Yugi to their private training area with Deidara tagging along he didn't want his precious skills getting rusty as he always says. While Kent, B.D, Sly, and Michelle practice hand to hand combat but D.K, on the other hand, had a good hand on her magic but combat was not her she went with Kyu, Yugi, and Deidara.

 **~Training With Kyu~**

Kyu was perched on a rock with her red jade scales shining in the sunlight making her look elegant but also deadly. Her white mane blew through the breeze making her look wise beyond her years. Kyu's eyes turn from the normal golden sweet yellow to a fierce orangey fire. Yugi was standing on one side of the training area, his wings ready to take to the air. His long purple tail swinging around like a powerful whip, His once calm and playful eyes have turned a slightly darker shade of purple with pupils become cat-like slits. On the other side of the training, the area was Deidara who looked graceful but also ready for a good match. He had golden scales with light purple and blue marking that cover his slender body and a jet black mane that dance gracefully through the breeze. His indigo eyes were burning like coals in the flame of the night. D.K calmly sat next to her mother and was ready to watch a good fight between the half dragon and dragon.

"Now remember this is a free all match of magic so that means no combat at all. Whoever calls it quits first loses the match will be win by their opponent." Kyu said.

"Yes mother, bring it on Deidara. I'm ready for whatever you got brother." Yugi said confidently.

"Brave words my dearest brother I will make sure to give it everything I got." Deidara purred.

"Now begin!" Kyu said. Both launched powerful balls of magic at each other. Kyu watched her face not showing emotions because she studying how well have they grown on using magic. But D.K, on the other hand, watched like an excited child with a new toy. Yugi and Deidara were using the full strength of their magic before both balls of magic canceled each other out. Yugi quickly took to the air when the balls of magic explode and looked for a good weak point of Deidara. Once he spotted it his eyes glow green and small vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Deidara's powered up for a fireball but only to have Deidara escape the vines and fly straight up towards him. Yugi did air maneuvers to dodge the incoming dragon before launching the fireball at his back. But Deidara slender body shape was able to dodge in the nick of time. The two duke it out until both were tried and exhausted but they got up again and was about to launch another one of their magic attacks when Kyu held up her paw for them to stop.

"That was excellent you two, I am very proud of you." She said walking over to them. Her eyes had turn back to a golden sweet yellow. D.K bonded up to Yugi and Deidara in an excited manner.

"THAT WAS AWESOME YOU TWO!" She shouted wagging her tail happily.

"Thank you D.K," Yugi said patting her head before turning to Deidara."That was another great match Deidara." Yugi said.

"I do agree too, Yugi," Deidara said before smiling.

"Yes, I agree as well."Said a voice. They turn to see Ryou a young mage in training. He had snow white hair and brown eyes with pale fair skin to match.

"Hello Ryou, how are you?"Kyu said.

"I'm doing well. How are you guys?" Ryou asked.

"We're doing just fine, I think the others a finishing up training with dad," Yugi said.

"Let us go over and go see them," Deidara said and with that, they headed over to the battle area. They saw Kent trying to take down Sly but Sly was a way to fast for him to catch.

"Can't catch me Kenty boy," Sly said in a taunting tone. Kent huffed in anger before launching himself straight at Sly, catching the young dragon off balance and both tumble into the sand.

"Ha! Caught you!" Kent said proudly but was pinned down by B.D

"More like I caught you." B.D teased both of the boys huffed in anger. But B.D's victory was short lived when Michelle caught her off guard and pinned all three of them to the ground with paws, All three struggle to get free but Michelle had paws of a polar bear or snow leopard so it was hard to get free from and she was silent and deadly.

"The winner of this match is Michelle." Shade said as Michelle let each of them go.

"Oh, no fair! I was about to win." BD said glaring softly at Michelle and was about ready to pounce on her but Michelle, of course, gave an emotionless sigh before pinning her down again with her paw.B.D struggle to get free before giving up once Michelle has you pinned under her paw there is no way of getting up unless she lets you go. She let B.D up before gently nuzzling her and going to her favorite branch in the shade to rest. Kent was laughing quietly at BD until she whacked him with her tail.

"What's so funny Kenty boy?"She hissed playfully.

"OW!That hurts!" Kent said before chasing her.

"Be careful you two," Kyu said as she watches them race off.

"So Ryou brought anything interesting from the human place?" D.K asked curiously.

"Yes, a few books, toys, and food," Ryou said as reach into his bag only to find the food he brought missing. "Hey, where's the food I bought?" He asked but only to find Sly eating it. "Well, at least I know who ate it. How was it Sly?' Ryou asked.

"Amazing!" Sly said between the bites before gulping it down like a hungry hyena. Ryou smiled before bringing out some items he had received during his travels to the human market and palace. Yugi did not look as interest in it as the others for a few reasons. One he had before visit the human markets, two human objects did not interest him as much. He only like their games and last he hated humans for a passion for what they did. Yugi knows humans have killed dragons, poach their defenseless offspring, kept dragons as some kind of pet or use them for hard work or for their sick pleasures. It disgusted Yugi to no end. Yugi sighed softly and looked over to the horizon and ponder. There were those rare times he wondered what do humans, more importantly, the prince of Egypt?

* * *

 **In the palace~**

A young teen who was still resting bed was unaware that a huge lumbering presence was above him before a battle roar and some huge pouncing on his chest. He woke up with a startle and looked up towards to who had done that action and happily above him was Nero a human raised dragon was happily wagging his tail. He glared softly at the dragon before throwing the dragon a piece of meat.

"You know Nero you don't have to always do that just get something to eat." He said as he watched the dragon gulp the piece of meat down. Nero licked his jaws and looked at his master/friend with a none caring look.

"Does it look like I care Atem?" Nero said rolling his eyes. He sighed softly.

"No, and don't call me Atem its way to formal just call me Yami alright?" Yami said. Nero nodded before waking his lil brother Zorro up with a sharp jab to the side. Zorro woke with his wings flared up.

"W-whats going on?" He said looking around.

"Its time wake up small fry," Nero glared at him.

"Don't call me small fry I am the same size as you." Zorro hissed trying to stand up to his brother. Nero simply rolled his eyes before heading out. Yami petted the small red dragon's head.

"Its ok Zorro I'm sure Nero will get whats coming to him."Yami said and on cue, Nero tripped over on his paws and fell down."See what I mean."Yami chuckled. Zorro laughed softly and both checked on Nero to see his tail tangled up in his legs.

"A little help?!" He snapped. Yami chuckled before helping the dragon out. Seto had come down next.

"Hello cousin I just came to inform your father wants to see you," Seto said. Yami nodded made his way to his fathers.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Yami said.

"Yes, I believe its time I give you the grand tour of the oasis and maybe into dragon territory if I am not too sick." He said before coughing hard. Yami quickly became concern about his father health. Aknamkanon was a healthy and energetic king when he was younger but he's getting old and sick now so he can't do as many things as he uses to.

"Father you don't have to if you're too sick," Yami said.

"No my son I must. Its what my father had done for me when I was your age. Now its my time to take to the territory of the dragons. Although you have two dragons yourself must learn to respect and help wild ones. No matter how difficult or mean they can be towards you. Wild dragons have reasons not to trust humans and I do not blame them." He said wisely.

"Make friends with wild dragons? They'll spit at our face and downgrade us about how pathetic and pampered we are. Especially since we're royal dragons." Nero protested.

"I know it will be difficult Nero but you must try," Aknamkanon said. Nero sighed but nodded."We leave early in the morning so be ready and thank you for understanding, now you guys a free to do what you like."He said. Yami,Nero, and Zorro nodded before exiting.

"Well, tomorrow we meet a bunch of wild, savage and hungry dragons, how great," Nero grunted out.

"Oh come on Nero how bad can it be?"Yami said.

* * *

 **D.K: Well I hope you like chapter two until next time the dragon is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

D.K: FINALLY ON SUMMER BREAK NOW I CAN UPDATE LIKE MAD!VICTORY SCREECH! ** _AHHHHHHHH!_**

Demon kid: O.o D.K did you have sugar or coffee?

D.K: YEP! SO I AM WRITER-CRAZY!

Bakura: dear ra someone calms her down before she destroys everything

Demon kid:*hugs me*there there sweet sweet dragon

D.K:*calms down*I feel much better, anyways Yami disclaimer, please!

Yami: Sure thing D.K, Dragon-kid789 does not own Yugioh but she does own the oc's used in it.

D.K: Also just to tell you I do have an oc's named Deidara so if you say the name Deidara I am talking about my oc's but I will change my oc's name to Dara soon. Anyways onto the story and no flame, please!

 **Yugi's Pov~**

I was walking around for a bit and was enjoying the sunlight hitting my purple scales on my large wings and my long tail. I smiled softly to myself until I was tackled by a white fur blur. Once I open my eyes I saw D.K above me wagging her tail and bouncing around excitedly.

"Hey D.K you sure are hyper," I said.

"Yep so lets play so I can burn off this extra energy of mine!" D.K said running around me. I smiled and we played hide and seek for a bit. I was trying to find D.K at the moment. And by Ra, that dragon can be elusive when she wants to be but I like playing hide and seek she adds more problem solving and fun into the mix. I spotted D.K behind a tree but she had her tail in between her legs and her wings clamp tightly against her sides, her ears were folded back and she was shaking badly. I grew concern and walked over to her.

"D.K what's wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything before pointing at human carriage coming into her territory. I could tell they were pretty rich because of all the gold, guards and valuable items around the carriage. I saw two dragons wearing golden collars as if they were some pampered dog. I reeled my lip in disgust. Dragons aren't meant to be kept as some pe, having their meals given to them on a silver plater, being told where and where not to go! They deserve to be wild and free! Have the freedom to live their own life!

"D.K, go back to everyone a2nd warn them of what we saw hurry too," I added own. D.K nodded and quickly bounded off to the others. I, on the other hand, decided to confront these trespassers. I took to the air and fly in front of the carriage. It causes the horses to calm to a halting stop and for everyone took to look up.

 ** _"Who are you and why are you here!?"_ **I hissed darkly.

 **Yami's Pov~**

As we were traveling to dragon's territory I could hear Nero groans of disapproval and complaints. I playfully roll my eyes and looked at him, he was slump down with his tail flickering every now and then. He had a big frown on his muzzles and his ears were down.

"Aww, what's wrong big guy?" I asked,

"Oh, you know happily waiting to meet a bunch of wild and savage dragons who will probably tear us from limb from limb. Oh, joy! " He said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Nero stop thinking negative," Zorro said trying to cheer him up. "I am sure they are friendly once we get to know them more." He said. Nero, of course, rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Zorro trusts me they will laugh once they see us wearing these collars and then kill us at once," Nero said still thinking negative. I was about to say something when the carriage came to an unexpected stop. I looked out from the carriage and what I saw my eyes widen in disbelief. There was a young teenage boy in front of us and he looked just like me but with some differences. One he had amethyst eyes not crimson eyes and he had pale skin while I had tan skin. Next, he had dragon wings and a tail and the scales were a beautiful shade of purple.

 **"Who are you and why are you here?!"** He hissed with such a beautiful voice but a stern one as well. He looked at us all waiting for once of us to answer. **"Well is anyone going be brave enough to answer my question?** " He hissed again. I was going to answer but my father did instead.

"Nobel child we wish to visit the dragons in these parts please grant us permission." He said in a calm manner.

 **"And why should I trust you?"** The dragon boy growled out.

"I do not wish any harm to any dragon I simply come here in peace." My father said. I looked back to the dragon boy and he still looks unsure until a huge dragon came into view. He was twice the size of both Zorro and Nero but has skinny yet firm build.

"Pharaoh it is a surprise to see you since you promise to keep off our land unless it's something important." The dragon said. I felt stricken by pure fear of the sheer power of the dragon.

"Yes, may we talk in private?" My dad asked. The dragon and gave a wave of his tail for my father to follow. My father followed him at once. I looked back at the dragon boy to see him walking away.

"Hey wait up," I said. I grabbed by Nero who had the look of 'are you insane?!'

"What are you doing?! That guy or hybrid could rip you apart!" He said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Nero, don't worry,"I said before getting free and following the dragon boy. I don't know why but I wanted to get know him more.

"


End file.
